Strange Days
by Ranmaru Elric
Summary: Não sei fazer Summary ;P 1º fic \o/ \o fic Yaoi maybe lemon ;P de Ragnarök.Dois garotos, um desejo, no que vai dar?
1. Chapter 1

Strange Days

Mtsuhide x Ranmaru.

- Não valeu! Você pisou na casa 3 sim que eu vi!- disse um garotinho com 10 anos.

- Realmente Maru-chan, eu pisei, nunca fui bom com amarelihas.- Confessou o maior

- Então, eu ganhei - Comemorava glorioso o menor.

- Sim, sim. Hey Maru-chan, você gostaria de viajar por este mundo? Conhecer as cidades como a incrível cidade da magia, Geffen; ou a famosa cidade alegre, Cômodo. – Pergunta o maior.  
- Claro que sim. Mas essa droga de orfanato não deixa nós sairmos daqui. – Diz o menor.

- Claro por que você é apenas um aprendiz. Aposto que quando você for um espadachim, arqueiro ou qualquer outra profissão eles deixaram você sair daqui. - Afirma o mais velho.  
- Mas mesmo você sendo mais velho, ainda é um aprendiz. – diz o mais novo.  
- Por isso que amanhã farei o teste de gatuno. – diz o mais velho, tentando intencionar o mais novo.  
- Então ta, farei também o teste, mas não de gatuno e sim de arqueiro. – Afirma o menor.

- Perfeito, nos encontraremos amanhã de manhã aqui no pátio do orfanato, certo? – Pergunta o maior.

- Certo! – Confirma o menor.

O sol acabara de aparecer em prontera, mas já era possível ouvir o barulho das lojas abrindo e de pessoas circulando a cidade. Não mais do que seis horas da manhã Ranmaru já estava de malas prontas, aguardando Mitsuhide para a "viajem pelo mundo".  
- Hide-Kun esta atrasado. – Se queixa o garoto. Mas ao falar sente dois braços o enlaçarem por trás.

- Bom dia Maru-chan. – Cumprimenta o maior.  
- Ahhh... bom dia Hide-kun. – se assusta o menor.  
- Pronto? Iremos imediatamente para Payon e depois para Morroc. Certo? – Diz o maior.  
- Certo Hide-kun. Ontem a noite passei na biblioteca do orfanato, e estudei um pouco mais sobre os testes. O teste de arqueiro é o mais fácil. Só preciso fazer o maior numero de pontos coletando os troncos. Mas o de gatuno será mais difícil. Você terá q roubar cogumelos de uma fazenda. – conta o garoto.  
- Troncos o cogumelos? – confirma o maior.  
- Sim Hide-kun – concorda o garoto.  
- Hehe, mal posso esperar para roubar os cogumelos. – diz o mais velho  
- Let's Go! – Praticamente berra o mais novo.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________~_______3 anos se passaram________ ~________________________

_ Maru-chan olhe! Já estamos quase lá, já da até para ver a torre de Geffen. – diz esperançoso o maior.  
- Sim Hide-kun, estamos chagando. Primeira vez que vamos para Geffen. Lá deve ser muito bonito né? Será que tem monstros lá? – pergunta curioso o menor.

- Se tiver melhor ainda. Vamos aperte o passo que em meia hora chegaremos. – Apressou o maior.

- Hide-kun! – falou manhoso o menor – não podemos descansar só um pouquinho? Só assim olha! – e deixa o polegar e o indicador muito próximos.  
- Hahahaha certo vamos esperar, mas só um pouquinho. – diz Mitsuhide.  
- Muitíssimo obrigado Hide-kun. – agradece Ranmaru.

______________________________________________________________________

- Bem vindos ao hotel Sono Mágico, o que desejam? – disse a atendente do hotel.  
- Um quarto por favor. – pediu o mais velho.

- Hmm, vejamos. Aqui quarto 524 serve? – pergunta a atendente – este quarto possui uma suíte, uma cozinha e uma sala. Na suíte terão duas camas de solteiros.  
- Pode ser. Pagamos agora? – pergunta Hide-kun

- Não só na entrega do quarto. – responde a atendente

- Obrigado. – agradece Mitsuhide.

Enquanto isso, Ranmaru observava o hotel, ficara maravilhado com as poltronas, armários, quadros, estatuas e enfeites que o hotel possuía.

- Hey, senhor avoadinho, vamos subindo. – e ao dizer segura Ranmaru pelos ombros e o leva até o elevador.  
- Ta bom Hide-Kun. – concordou o garoto e andando meio que marchando foi até o elevador.

Chegando ao quinto andar Mitsuhide abre a porta do apartamento, que estava limpo e muito bem arrumado. O primeiro cômodo é a sala e a cozinha. Com um curto corredor ligando a sala ao quarto com duas camas de solteiro com colchas azuis e roxas.

- Rira os olhos! A roxa é minha! – berrou o menor e pulou na cama.

- Hahahahaha! Pode ficar com a roxa seu crianção. – diz Mitsuhide, gozando (N/A- UI)

Da cara do menor.  
- o menor mostra a língua – você que é crianção ta!  
- Hahahahaha – mitsuhide só consegui rir. O que você acha de amanhã dermos uma caçada por ai? – sugeriu o maior  
- Ta bom – afirmou o menor – mas agora só quero dormir um pouco. Olha já to até com o Oda.  
- Não acredito que você ainda tem esse ursinho. – indignou-se Mitsuhide.  
- claro que tenho, e foi você que me deu – e mostra a língua denovo

- hahahahaha okay, okay, não esta mais aqui quem falou! – ri o maior.  
- Ahh boa noite Hide-kun!  
- Boa noite Maru-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Days Cap. Dois

Mitsuhide x Ranmaru

O sol acabara de nascer, devia ser cinco ou seis da manhã, os raios de sol já batiam na face de Ranmaru. Mitsuhide ainda dormia, mas Ranmaru já havia acordado por causa do sol. Ranmaru se levantara cedo, cedo até demais. Ao acordar se trocou, com a típica roupa de arqueiro, mas sem o arco e as flechas. Fora para o mercado, onde comprou frutas e carne. Ao voltar para o apartamento Mitsuhide ainda estava dormindo, então começou a preparar o café da manhã.  
- Hmm. Que cheiro é esse?- perguntou Mitsuhide que pareceu acordar por causa do delicioso cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

- Ah. Já acordou Hide-kun? Estou fazendo o café da manhã. - Disse Ranmaru saindo da cozinha.

- Bacon! – Exclamou o maior.

- Não era sua comida preferida? – Perguntou o menor com medo de ter errado o prato.

- Claro que é! – Disse Mitsuhide com uma enorme vontade de devorar aquilo ali e agora.

- Pode ir para a mesa que já estou levando. – Falou Ranmaru.

- Não vou sem isso! – E ao dizer pega um pedaço e sai correndo com ele na boca

- Ei!

Depois do café da manhã, os dois foram conhecer a cidade. Claro que Ranmaru levou alguns itens. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Mitsuhide foi as orelhas de gato preto.

- Ei, Hide-kun, fica bom em mim? – perguntou o menor vestindo as orelhas. Meio corado porque quando criança Mitsuhide falara que se Ranmaru fosse um animal seria o gato.

Mitsuhide ao se virar para olhar, e vê uma figura corada, e acaba se lembrando que, quando conheceu Ranmaru, no orfanato, eles brincaram de adivinhar que animal cada pessoa seria. E ele disse que Ranmaru seria um gato. – "Meu Deus! Ranmaru, ele esta me parecendo, atraente?" – E Mitsuhide balança a cabeça como se aquele gesto afastasse os pensamentos. – "Mas ele realmente está muito atraente!" – Ficou – Mitsuhide foi disse rápido, para que Ranmaru não perceber seu constrangimento.

- Serio? – Confirmou o menor – Realmente ficou bom?

- Já disse que sim! Agora vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder! – Mais uma vez Mitsuhide tentou esconder que estava corado.

- Esta bem! – Vamos caçar aonde? – Ranmaru perguntava enquanto terminava de pagar pelas orelhas.

- Vamos aos arredores de Geffen mesmo! – Falou o maior.

- Ta bom! – Disse Ranmaru concordando.

- Ahh – Suspirou o menor – Vamos descansar!

- Ok – Concordou o maior.

Das moitas podia ser ouvido um barulho de algo se mexendo. Ranmaru receoso saca o arco e puxa uma flecha em direção a moita. Mitsuhide também empunhara sua adaga em direção à moita, que da mesma pula uma Rosa Selvagem.

- Rajada de flechas! – Ranmaru gritou com imponência antes de atirar a flecha. Essa mesma ao ser lançada se multiplica em nove e atinge o monstro causando um efeito mais eficaz. – Agora Mitsuhide!

Mitsuhide surge atrás do monstro e com seu ataque duplo golpeia o monstro duas vezes nas costas. O monstro, que já avia recebido um alto dano da rajada de flechas, agora, cai morto.

_ Conseguimos Hide-kun! – Comemorava o menor.

- Sim, nós conseguimos – Confirmou Mitsuhide.

Os itens que caíram do monstro, atraíram outros Rosas Selvagens, Mitsuhide sem pensar duas vezes atacou eles, mas como era dois acabou levando a pior. Dois arranhões enormes nas costas de Mitsuhide apareceram.

- Droga! Rajada de flechas! – e novamente a flecha de Ranmaru se multiplicou em nove, atingindo um dos monstros em cheio e, por causa do dano de Mitsuhide, caiu morto. O outro por sua vez voltou a atacar Mitsuhide, que ferido não consegui se defender, e acaba levando mais um arranhão.

- Mitsuhide! – Gritou o menor – Droga! Acabaram minhas flechas! – E temendo o pior, tira a faca da mão de Mitsuhide, que estava caído, e ataca o monstro. Não surtira muito efeito o ataque de Ranmaru, que acabara levando um golpe de monstro. Mitsuhide levanta do chão e recupera sua faca e, com um golpe certeiro, crava a faca nas costas do monstro.

- Hide-kun essa foi por pouco! – Suspira o menor.

- Muito obrigado mesmo! – Disse Mitsuhide corado. – Se você agisse um pouco mais tarde, certamente eu estaria morto.

- Claro que não! Hide-kun você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Não seria derrotado por monstros com Rosas Selvagens. – Disse Ranmaru, admirando o maior.

- Mas você me salvou não é? Então, não há desculpas. – Falou o maior.

- Verdade. – Disse Ranmaru rindo e mostrando a língua.

- Mas que droga! Perdi essa blusa (obs.: A parte de cima de gatuno) – E tira o pano rasgado e joga no mato.

Ranmaru olha atentamente aos músculos definidos de Mitsuhide. "Desde quando o Hide-kun é tão, tão, bonito? Espera Ranmaru! Você esta achando um homem bonito? Mas o pior é que ele realmente é. Droga no que estou pensando?" – Bom Hide-kun estou voltando para comprar mais flechas ta? Te espero em frente ao Sono Mágico ta? Bye bye. – E Ranmaru sai correndo, querendo esconder que estava corado, e tentando fugir dos pensamentos.

- Espe... - Mas Ranmaru já havia desaparecido. -...re.

"Que droga Ranmaru! Você tem que pensar nisso?" Mas a imaginação de Ranmaru resolveu pregar peças com ele e, ele, acabou por imaginar mitsuhide pelado. "Mas o que é isso? Ranmaru pare de pensar nessas coisas!" Mas era tarde. Agora um certo volume já se formara nas calças de Ranmaru. "DORGA! Ta vendo, isso que dar ter imaginação fértil." Ranmaru não pensou duas vezes, correu para o hotel.

Mitsuhide voltara para a cidade. Procurava por Ranmaru no mercado, mas, não o achara. Resolveu voltar para o hotel. Mas ao entrar, vê Ranmaru com a mão entre as pernas, de olhos fechados.

_ Ranmaru? – Se espantou o maior.

- Ah! Mitsuhide já voltou? – Se assustou o menor tirando a mão de "lá" e ficando muito corado.

- Já! – Disse o maior estranhado o volume nas pernas de Ranmaru. – O que você estava fazendo?

"Droga, maldita imaginação! E agora o que eu falo?" – Err.... Bem eu estava imaginado coisas – disse Ranmaru sorrindo amarelo, mas ainda muito corado.

- O que? – Estranhou o maior.

- Você. – falou baixo o menor meio desconsolado com a cabeça baixa. – NÂO! Eu estava imaginando uma sacerdotisa que eu vi no caminho! – Diz Ranmaru tentando consertar.

Mas Mitsuhide já ouvira o que precisava. Mas ficara em silencio, fingido não ter escutado.

- Então, vou compra as flechas que você não comprou. – Riu o maior.

- Ta – Corou mais ainda o menor.

__________________________de noite______________________________________

- Ei, Maru-chan. – chamou o maior.

- O que? – Respondeu o menor.

- Ta sem sono? – perguntou.

- To. – Respondeu o menor.

- Então. – Mitsuhide levanta pega uma flecha e senta na cama. – Jogo da verdade?

- ... – Se espantou o menor, que acaba por corar violentamente. – Ta bom, eu acho.

- Ok. – disse rindo o maior. – Eba! Eu começo! Você gosta de alguém?

- Er... sim? – Respondeu o menor. – E você?

Mitsuhide não esperava pela pergunta. Não sabia o que responder. Sabia que achava Ranmaru muito atraente, talvez pela femilinidade, não sabia ao certo. – Acho que sim.

Bom, de quem? – Mitsuhide perguntou esperando qualquer desculpa.

- Por que quer saber? – perguntou o menor.

- Não intereça! Perguntei e você vai responder. De quem? – Insistiu o maior.

- Mitsuhide, promete que não vai mudar por causa disso? – Disse o menor inconscientemente. "O que eu disse?"

- Prometo! – Falou o maior, estranhando o menor por não ter inventado qualquer coisa.

- Er... Não posso contar. – Disse o menor mostrando a língua.

- Claro que você pode, deve! – Mitsuhide acabara por pensar que não era ele. Ele estava, decepcionado? "Porque me sinto assim, estranho só por que ele não disse meu nome? Mas afinal por que ele gostaria de você? Por que você gostaria dele? Por que estava decepcionado?" – Ei Ranmaru – "O que devo fazer? Realmente estou gostando de Ranmaru. Mas que droga, por que dele? Por que não de qualquer outra MULHER."

Talvez o amor resolva brincar com os corações. Ninguém sabe ao certo. Mitsuhide o amava, mas não sabia o que fazer.

- Hide-kun. O que você acha de uma pessoa amar a outra? – Ranmaru ignorou o chamado de Mitsuhide, e falou pensativo olhado para a lua cheia pela janela.

- Acho que é um sentimento bonito. – "Que idiotice eu falei agora? Por que não sei o que fazer?" – Ei Ranmaru!

- Fal.... – Ranmaru foi interrompido. Por um beijo. Um beijo de Mitsuhide.


End file.
